Beast Boy's Adventures
by HelloMrGrinch
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots between Beast boy and almost every male Titan member. Will include Robin, Aqualad, Speedy as well as some others. Pure smut and yaoi included.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first Teen Titans story, so reviews helping me with my writing would be appreciated. Flames will not be tolerated. This chapter is between Beast boy and Robin so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Beastboy was about to lift up the extremely heavy weight one more time as Robin spotted him, when suddenly the weight dropped because Beastboy had managed to pull a muscle. Thankfully Robin was there to catch the weight and place it down gently otherwise Beast boy would have been crushed. Beast boy then sat up, one of his hands rubbing the affected shoulder area as Robin came over to see what the matter was. Beast boy then turned to Robin and said "Robin I've heard you can do a wicked massage. I was wondering if you could massage this pulled muscle I have here?" Robin smiled, knowing that wasn't all Beast boy wanted but he would play along for now.

Robin nodded, saying "Take off the top part of your uniform and I can get started" Beast boy then complied, taking off the top part of his uniform, revealing the lean muscular build underneath. All that exercise Gar took had given him a lean, muscular build that his green fur accentuated nicely. Robin began to get semi-hard while staring at Beast boy shirtless. He then shook his head and reminded himself he needed to get the task at hand done first. There would be time for sex in a little while.

So he walked up to Beast boy, his half hard member poking into Gar's back as he began the massage. First he started at Beast boy's shoulders, rubbing back and forth, back and forth while pressing to make sure the muscle would unwind. Gar gave out a small moan as he relaxed, causing him to blush under his green fur. He turned up to Robin while Robin continued his massaging and said "Sorry 'bout that but you're just so damn good at this. Where did you learn this?" Robin replied "From a Tibetan monastery. They believed massaging would help newcomers to the temple relax and unwind thereby getting them closer to enlightenment."

Beast boy smiled, saying "I bet I'd want to go to that temple. How about after you're done here you can take me there?" Robin nodded, saying "Sure beast boy, I'll take you there. But I've got to say you're muscles are tense all over your body. Do you mind if I go lower?" Robin almost laughed at how ridiculous the game he and Beast boy were playing was. But both of them wanted to spice up their sex lives so they both agreed to play sexual games with each other whenever they could get some time away from the rest of the team and right now was one of the best times to play games they ever had. The rest of the team were on a mission on another planet and so wouldn't be back for days at the least. Beast boy and Robin had been left here in case trouble began to brew back on Earth.

Beast boy nodded, saying "Of course Robin go as low as you want if it'll help me relax" Robin replied "Of course this will help you relax. That's what a massage is for" Robin then went lower, grabbing Beast boy's pecs, and rubbing them, even lowering his head to give kisses to Beast boy's biceps. By this time the lower part of Beast boy's uniform was severely tented and Robin could see it. So Robin took off the top part of his uniform, exposing the muscles that complimented Robin's build nicely. Then, with his cock poking into Beast boy's back, he slowly reached down and grabbed Beast boy's cock through the tented uniform. There was already a nice wet spot at that spot which meant Beast boy was getting more excited by the minute.

Beast boy let out excited murrs from the feeling of a warm hand over his cock. Robin smiled then framed Beast boy's package, cupping his balls and fondling them. Beast boy then reached up and embraced Robin in a passionate kiss, their tongues vying for control of their respective mouths. This continued until both of them needed air and so they reluctantly let the most passionate kiss both of them had ever had, slip away. Beast boy then used his powers and transformed his normal cock into a horse cock, 13 inches long. This meant Robin had to devote both of his hands to rubbing it, pleasuring the green hero. Both of the Titans then embraced again, but instead of a violent battle for their mouths, their tongues intertwined pleasantly enjoying the pleasure that both of them experienced.

Robin then stopped kissing Beast boy and he went to the front. He bent down and put his fingers inside Beast boy's waistband, pulling the tented spandex uniform down over Beast boy's legs and onto the floor. This exposed the bright pink boxers that Beast boy had said were a gift from Starfire though frankly Robin didn't believe him. He then fingered his way through the cotton underwear until he found Beats boy's fully erect cock though it wasn't hard to fine because of its large size. When he found it he pulled it through the slit in Beast boy's boxers then brought his face to it, inhaling the scent wafting off of the penis.

Robin then bought his tongue out and began to lick up Beast boy's cock, first one side, then the other, his tongue casually feeling which spots on the member got the most reaction out of Beast boy. He found a spot midway up the left side which seemed to drive the furred titan crazy so Robin stopped with the licking and wrapped Beast boy's cock in the succulent embrace of his mouth. Beast boy moaned from the heat enveloping his member which drove Robin to suck the cock like a Popsicle, driving Beast boy completely insane. Robin then found the specific spot that got the most reaction out of Beast boy and he swirled his tongue around that spot driving Beast boy to the brink but just as Beast boy was about to cum, Robin pulled out, earning annoyed grunts from Beast boy. Robin then said "Get up so I can fuck you", putting on a wicked smile as he stood up.

Beast boy smiled, enjoying this sudden burst of dominance from Robin, so he obeyed Robin's demands and stood up. But before he turned around, he reached forward, pulling down the bottom part of Robin's heavily tented spandex uniform, revealing Robin's 7 inch, fully erect cock. He gave it a little thwack, earning a moan from Robin, before turning back around and bending over. Robin then got some lubricant from a pocket in his uniform, putting it all over his cock and over Beast boy's ass, getting happy murrs from the other titan.

Robin then placed his cock right at Beast boy's entrance before thrusting, hard, into the green boy's ass, sending shivers of pain and pleasure throughout Beast boy's body. Robin then sped out his thrusting motions, moving in and out of Beast boy's tight ass, Beast boy doing all he could to squeeze Robin's cock for all it was worth. This went on for a few minutes, Robin reaching over and grabbing Beast boy's horse cock, rubbing it up and down in the same rhythm of his thrusts. Beast boy and Robin then exploded, Robin inside of Beast boy's ass, Beast boy on the floor of the gym. Both of them collapsed on the floor and embraced each other, enjoying the moment as both of them lay there, waiting for the afterglow to wear off.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is the second chapter, sorry it took so long. This chapter is between Aqualad and Beast boy, so enjoy. As always, criticism is appreciated, flames are not.

* * *

Beast boy and Aqualad toweled off in the locker room after having gone for a brief swim outside the Titans East base. Beast boy was in his swim trunks which were purple and had green sharks all over them. Otherwise he was wearing no other articles of clothing. Aqualad was wearing his normal uniform; causally admiring his new boyfriend's well built body.

They had just been out swimming, while Beast boy had been over at the Titans East base as a program the two groups had set up. They would both send a member to the other team's base to train under the other team's leader for a month before they would be sent back, having learned some new exercises that would improve how they worked in battle. Titans West had sent Beast boy while Titans East had sent Speedy. During the program Beast boy and Aqualad had grown close. They however hadn't had sex yet. Aqualad was determined to change that. Right now was the perfect time. The rest of Titans East was investigating a new criminal and Aqualad had been tasked with training Beast boy while they dealt with the criminal.

So as soon as Beast boy finished toweling off and put his green towel on a nearby bench, Aqualad rushed up to the green titan and shoved Beast boy up against one of the lockers in the locker room of the Titans East headquarters. Beast boy was surprised at first but when Aqualad began to press harder he accepted. He also accepted his arms being forced over his head with a slam against the lockers as their lips interlocked with passion, their tongues vying for dominance, neither one wanting to give up.

Aqualad, needing air, let go of the kiss and instead ventured downwards, planting soft, succulent kisses down Beast boy's neck until he reached the green Titan's nipples, already erect from pleasure. When he reached the buds of flesh, he took one of them into his mouth, twisting and playing around with the other one using his hand. This elicited moans from the green hero. Aqualad played with the nipple in his mouth, alternately sucking it and twisting it in his mouth. His hands released Beast boy's own and moved to rubbing over Beast boy's beautifully well toned body.

His hands continued to venture lower, sensually rubbing over all of the muscles on the green Titan's body until they finally got down to the waist, where they cupped Beast boy's package through his shorts, causing him to get even more erect and the tent in his swim shorts to grow. Beast boy reciprocated Aqualad's actions by moving his own hand to cup Aqualad's package through his uniform, causing a tent to form in the spandex. Both of these actions enticed excited murrs from both Titans.

Beast boy then leaned forward and pushed Aqualad back. He then slammed Aqualad against the other locker across from his. He motioned for Aqualad to raise his arms which he did so, enabling Beast boy to pull off the top part of Aqualad's uniform. This exposed Aqualad's musculature that he had gotten from all the swimming he had done. Beast boy licked his lips as he looked over his prize.

Beast boy began to do the same things to Aqualad that Aqualad had done to him, starting with the frequent pecs and kisses to the upper portions of Aqualad's body until getting to the nipples. Once there he suckled on the left nipple, sucking, twisting and kissing it in his mouth. His hands moved down to the bottom part of Aqualad's spandex uniform, which by now had a sizable bulge stretching the material. His hand cupped the bulge, moving it up and down, tracing Aqualad's cock through the material. After a few minutes of doing just that and getting louder and louder moans from Aqualad, Beast Boy suddenly stopped.

Aqualad opened his eyes from the blissful ecstasy he had been experiencing to look down at green Titan with a frown. That is until he saw what Beast boy was doing. He had grown a devious smile on his face, giving Aqualad the impression that he had an idea. Beast boy slowly and seductively pulled down his swim trunks, letting his green cock free into the wind. He then used his powers to transform his cock into that of a horse, growing it to 12 inches long.

Beast boy put one of his hands on Aqualad's face and shoved the head downwards until it was level with his cock. He gave a devilish smile to Aqualad before shoving him down onto his cock, forcing him to suck like he'd never sucked before. Aqualad happily accepted this sudden dominance from Beast boy and began sucking on his cock, exploring it with his tongue and trying to find all the parts that made Beast boy moan the loudest.

Beast boy's mouth opened in a loud moan. Aqualad was hitting just the right spots. He grabbed the jet-black hair on top of Aqualad's head and began to force him downwards, trying top get all of his cock into Aqualad's mouth. His moaning grew louder and louder until he was just about ready to cum, wherein he forced Aqualad off of his cock and removed the lower part of Aqualad's uniform, showing his fully erect 7 inch cock. Beast boy turned Aqualad around and shoved him up against a locker, before lining up his cock with Aqualad's entrance.

He pressed his throbbing member towards Aqualad's anus, taking it slowly and steadily, earning moans from Aqualad every time he penetrated farther in. When he was sure he couldn't go any farther, he began to thrust. The thrusting was slow at first, but as they both got used to it the thrusting increased until Beast boy was pumping and growling like some kind of wild animal, with feral ferocity.

Both of them began to moan and groan the loudest they ever had, Beast boy thrusting into Aqualad with mad speed, while Aqualad getting shoved up against the locker every time Beast boy thrusted. It was heaven for both of them, and none of them wanted to stop, lest they wake up from this amazing dream. Unfortunately, it had to end eventually, and it did, with Beast boy finding Aqualad's prostate, which caused both of them to finally orgasm, Beast boy filling Aqualad's insides with cum, while Aqualad spilled his cum all over the locker and the floor. After cumming, they sat like that for a few minutes, before Aqualad turned to Beast boy and asked "Wanna go again?" "Hell yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This one's between Beast boy and Speedy. Have fun.

* * *

Speedy drew the string back on his bow, the arrow on that string being one of his rare regular arrows. He was in the archery yard, to practice the accuracy of his shots while simultaneously not punching holes in the Titans East tower. Bumblebee had had enough of him practicing accuracy by shooting her combs away from her hand. That had forced her to build the archery course, for Speedy to train in.

It was also far away from the tower, to prevent any stray shots from hitting the tower, though there were no worries of that. Speedy was an excellent shot and hardly ever missed. Releasing the arrow, Speedy let off his shot, and the arrow hit right in the center of the target; bull's-eye. He went over to collect the arrow, when suddenly a green raven flew down from the sky and transformed into Beast boy in front of him.

Speedy was surprised to see his boyfriend of 2 months arriving, but he wasn't going to complain. "Why are you here, not that I don't appreciate it, I'd just like to know." "Awhh, aren't I allowed to see you?" Of course you are, but don't you have some criminals to catch?" "Nah, it's been a slow day. So I decided to take a break and see you."

Beast boy then got up and walked towards Speedy, giving him a hug from behind, this caused Speedy to drop his bow. "That's not the only reason I came here." With those words, one of Beast boy's hands trailed downwards, until it was at Speedy's groin, where it began to grope and feel around Speedy's cock through his spandex uniform. This caused Speedy to lean back against Beast boy and let out a moan. He had needed release for weeks and this looked like perfect opportunity to get some.

Beast boy continued to grope Speedy, playing around with the cock through the spandex until there was a fairly noticeable bulge in the fabric. This prompted Beast boy to take off the top part of his uniform, exposing his chiselled features that he had gotten from training with the team. Reaching up underneath Speedy's uniform, he pulled off the top part as well, exposing Speedy's similarly muscled features.

Beast boy's hand moved away from Speedy's spandex-encased cock, earning a whine from the archer. However, his hands began moving all around Speedy's muscles, rubbing them up and down lightly. When those hands got to Speedy's pecs, they grabbed them and began to massage them, making Speedy lean back and moan from the attention he was getting. Turning Speedy around, Beast boy took off the top part of his uniform along with the boxers, and forcefully removed Speedy of his as well.

However, instead of playing with Speedy's cock, Beast boy returned to Speedy's nipples, his mouth sucking and nibbling on one while his hand twisted the other seductively. The moans from Speedy were almost constant now, and so to pleasure Beast boy in return, he put his hand on Beast boy's now rock hard cock, moving this hand up and down. This caused Beast boy to moan, which also caused Aqualad to moan because of the vibrations sent through his nipples.

Removing his mouth from Speedy's nipple, he let one hand reach around Speedy. The hand pulled Speedy as close as he could get to Beast boy, allowing their bodies to touch, which made Speedy shiver from the feel of Beast boy's fur against his skin. Beast boy then began rubbing their rock hard cocks against one another, moving his body up and down to create friction, which sent waves of pleasure throughout their bodies. Speedy got the idea and began to do the same, moving in rhythm with Beast boy.

As they began to move in rhythm with each other, the pressure inside each of them began to become too great, and Beast boy knew that he would had to finish off speedy, or risk finishing himself off too early. So he stopped frotting with Speedy, which made the archer confused, before Beast boy forcefully turned Speedy around and grinded his cock into Speedy's ass. Speedy however wasn't satisfied, and wanted more. He let Beast boy know with some moans and some cries of "More! More!"

Beast boy understood Aqualad's plight. He himself was getting close and needed some release after weeks of not seeing Speedy. So, he roughly entered Speedy, intent on fucking him for all he was worth. That is exactly what happened. Beast boy roughly ploughed in and out of Speedy's hole while his hand roughly massaged Speedy's cock, intent on making him blow before he was finally finished. Finally, after a long fucking session, they were finished, Beast boy's penis erupting cum deep into Speedy's anus, and Speedy's cum coating the ground underneath him. They then collapsed on the ground, spent from their ordeal.


End file.
